It's Complicated
by Deadeye47
Summary: Link and Dark Link have a horrible fight. Dark runs away and comes back forgetting everything about their relationship, just when Link needs him the most. YAOI, MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally started my Dark Link and Link story! Been forever since I've spent time on these guys. **

**WARNING! This story contains, yaoi, angst, and Mpreg, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! AND PLEASE NO FLAMING! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dark shuddered as he heard the familiar sound of his two-year lover retching in the bathroom.

'_This has been going on for two weeks now, what's wrong with him?' _Dark walked over the bathroom door, opening it slightly.

"Hey, you okay in there?"

Link slowly came into Darks view, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yah, fine... must of been something I ate..." Link looked up at Darks concerned face.

"Hey! Don't look so down! Come on! I'm fine! Let's go to Lake Hylia today, okay?" Darks face lit up at that.

"Really!" Dark sparkled

"Yes really, now come on, I want to get there before it gets to hot" Link pushed his way past Dark.

**At Lake Hylia**

Link stared into the crimson eyes of his partner, and slowly connected his lips with Dark's. Dark shifted his arms so that they were wrapped around Link's waist. Link smiled into the kiss before breaking away. Link they laid his head in Darks lap, looking up at Darks face.

"Hey Link, ever think of having children?" Dark asked

"Children, what brought this up?"

"Well, it's just that I was thinking about it, because you've been having morning sickness like a pregnant lady..." Dark tried to hide his smirk.

"Pregnant lady Dark?" Link glared up at him

"Yes, sorry... it just crossed... my ... mind" Dark finished, and an awkward silence remained.

"Well I've never really thought about it before, I mean I've always been busy, and since were both males, children never really came up" Link suddenly replied

"Yeah, but there's always adoption"

"That's true, but with adoption it's not as special" Link lifted his arm up to slowly caressed Dark's soft hair he loved so much.

"So true." Dark turned his head to the clouds, seeing how it was nearly evening. They had been there all day.

"Look's like it's almost sunset" Dark commented

Link suddenly lifted his head out of Darks lap.

"Ahh that reminds me, I wanted to go see Zelda before we go home," Link said while stretching

"That helpless princess? But why, we were having such a fun time together…" Dark pouted

Link smiled, and ruffled darks hair. "I know, it won't take long dark, and we can always come back tomorrow"

"You always say that..." Dark continued pouting.

Link yawned, and began walking out of the lake. "Come on Dark! I don't want to leave you behind!"

Dark hurried over, and slipped his hands around Links waist as they walked.

**AT THE CASTLE**

Dark side, he'd been waiting outside the princess's chamber for an hour now. Link had gone in, saying he'd be back in a few minutes.

'_Liar' _Dark was rattled out of his thoughts, when the door to the chamber swung open. Dark stood up.

"Liar, you said it would only be a few minutes, you keep me waiting out here for an hour!" Dark complained. When Link didn't respond, Dark was about to open his mouth when he took another look at his blond haired lover.

Link's eyes were red and swollen, as he'd been crying; he also had a very nervous look on his face with his hand on his stomach. He slowly looked up at Dark. Dark gulped.

"Hey, what's wrong? You know I was just kidding when I called you a liar right?" Dark questioned, he moved his hand out to caress Links face, but it was soon blocked.

"Nothings wrong dark, I'm just tired" Link quietly said. Pushing his way past Dark.

"Wait….Link! Wait!" Dark stopped him.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Dark pleaded.

"I already told you, I'm just tired. Now let go of me!" Link yelled, Dark retracted his hand.

Link then made his way to the stables.

'_Link what's wrong with you?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter finally released! Ahh this took me forever to write…**

**WARNING! This story contains, yaoi, angst, and Mpreg, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! AND PLEASE NO FLAMING! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dark walked next to Epona and Link as they trotted away from Hyrule Castle towards their home.

Links had said absolutely nothing throughout the entire trip, but keep his hand on his stomach the entire time. Dark remained quiet too, since he was afraid he might upset Link if he did say anything.

When they finally arrived at the house. Dark ventured his way inside, while Link went to tie up Epona.

Dark went over the couch, slowly falling asleep before a loud slam shocked him back awake. Link walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Link! Where are you going?" Dark questioned.

Link sighed "Bed Dark, and I would prefer it if you didn't disturb me"

"But Link, you've been acting weird this afternoon why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Dark walked over to stand next to Link.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it Dark" Link glared at him. Dark's eyes immediately filled with sadness, making Link instantly guilty about glaring.

Link put his hand on Dark's shoulder. "Look Dark, I know you're worried about me and all, but please let me have some...time to think..." With that, Link walked upstairs. Dark heard the slam of their bedroom door.

Sighing he went over to the kitchen to start making dinner for himself.

'_What's wrong with him? He's been acting so weird every since we went to see Zelda. And he won't even talk to me about it.'_

Dark sliced a tomato.

'_I wonder if he has to go on a journey again, maybe it's Ganon returning...no he'd tell me if that was happening. Maybe he's sick'_

Dark stopped slicing at that thought.

'_ohh my goddess's that has to be it, it all fits…..his mood, not wanting to talk to me, being tired, and he had his hand on his stomach the whole time we rode back!'_

Dark let go of the knife, and slowly sunk to the floor.

'_How couldn't I have noticed it before! He was throwing up for days! I wonder what he has, it must be life-threatening for him to be this down…ohh goddess's no.'_

A tear slowly made its way down Dark's cheek. He hastily wiped it away, standing up deciding that he needed to talk to Link. He made his way up the stairs where he slowly opened their bedroom door.

"Link?" Dark softly spoke.

"I told you not to disturb me Dark" Link's tone sounded angry.

"Well I was worried about you" Dark moved his way to sit on the bed.

"Why should you be worried about me, there's nothing wrong with me is there" Link raised his voice a little.

Dark gulped. " Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about..You see..I was wondering..If maybe you wanted to see a doctor.."

Link turned around swiftly glaring at Dark.

"A doctor! Why would I need too! And beside's why do you care! Maybe I am really sick, but you should just MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Link screamed.

Dark felt it, his heart slowly cracking.

"But..But..Link..I love you..Why wouldn't I care?" Dark stammered.

"You tell me Dark" Link turned around so Dark wouldn't see his crying face.

They were in silence for a few minutes before Dark spoke.

"Fine….if you don't think I care then…I guess there's no reason for me to be here.." Dark stood up and walked out of the room. Link heard the front door slam, before he broke down in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**YUS! Next chapter posted!**

**WARNING! This story contains, yaoi, angst, and Mpreg, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! AND PLEASE NO FLAMING! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dark stomped from the house, feeling the cold wind chill his body, regretting that he left without a cloak. He had nowhere to go; he had always depended on Link for his life. Looking up he saw Hyrule Castle in all its majesty. He slowly walked up to the castle deciding to drown his sorrows in alcohol at Telma's bar.

Walking over the bridge, he walked past the closed stores. He was somewhat glad it was late, so that no one could see him. He walked down the alleyway towards the bar, when something roughly grabbed his arm and slammed him against a wall. He started struggling, but the stranger only held on tighter.

A husky man's voice spoke. "Hello beautiful, let's see what you're hiding in those pockets of yours" Dark felt the stranger's breath on his shoulder. Dark struggled and lifted up his knee, slamming the stranger right in the crotch. The man let go and collapsed with pain. Dark took this as an opening and took off running down the street. He ran through alleyways, until he got to the entrance of Jovani's home. Panting like a dog, he slowly sat down on the damp grass.

'_Damn that was close'_ Dark thought.

Suddenly Dark heard someone step into the entrance.

"Shit" Dark whispered under his breath.

"Thought you could get away beautiful?" the man chuckled.

Dark stood up and started running, before he felt something hit the back of his head... He fell down, looking up into the man's grinning face, before seeing black.

Link sat on his couch, clutching a cup of warm milk. He had decided to come downstairs and sulk there.

'_Damn, It why did I have to be such an ass to him, Dark was only trying to help... and I pushed him away…'_

Link sighed and put down his cup

'_Agh, I just don't know anymore! How am I supposed to tell him that I am pregnant with his child! This wasn't supposed to happen….I was supposed to marry a rich noble girl and have children with her….and her being the pregnant one!'_

Link put his face in his hands confused. Feeling tears prick the sides of his eyes again, he hastily wiped them away.

'_I have to go find him'_

Link stood up determined. He put his cloak on, and walked out. Mounting Epona, he set off.

'_Okay where could Dark have gone...? Ordon, No he is not very fond of the people there. Gerudo Desert, nah he would not want to walk that far. That crosses off Lake Hylia, zora's domain and Death Mountain. Kakariko? Nah he does not know anyone there. Castle town? Well Dark does like to drink so... castle town it is!'_

Link kicked Epona towards the castle. Leaving her outside the gate, he walked in. He decided to check out Telma's bar first. He approached the bar, slowly opening the door.

Telma greeted him "Hi honey! What can I get for you tonight?"

"Hello Telma. Actually, I wonder if you had seen a friend of mine tonight. He has red eyes, black hair, he looks exactly like me." Link explained.

"Red eyes... black hair, sorry honey no one's passed through here with that description, anything else I could help you with?" Telma winked at him.

"No that's alright, thanks'anyways" Link then left the bar.

'_That's weird, I totally expected him to be drinking...' _ Link walked down the alleyways, pulling the cloak closer to his body. He passed Jovani's house and was about to turn into the main street, when a cat stopped him by pulling on his leg.

Link smiled "what is it kitty?"

The cat meowed and ran towards Jovani's. When Link did not follow, the cat meowed again urging him too.

"Alright alright I get it, what do you want to show me kitty?" Link followed the cat into Jovani's house entrance.

Link looked around; he only saw the usual house and cats. "I don't get it kitty... what's…" Link stopped himself when he looked on the ground. There right in front of his feet, was Dark.

"DARK!" Link kneeled down, Dark's face was pale, his pockets were empty, and the knife he wore around his waist was gone. Link put his hand behind Dark's head, feeling an large bump.

"Goddesses Dark what happened to you!" Link lifted his lover off the ground, and ran off towards the castle.

"Don't worry Dark, we'll get help soon." Link whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the page views and favorites!**

**Now on to the story!**

**WARNING! This story contains, yaoi, angst, and Mpreg, DO NOT LIKE DON'T READ! AND PLEASE NO FLAMING! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Link sat next to Dark's bed in Hyrule Castle's infirmary. His eyes had dark circles under them, probably from staying up all night with Dark. The doctors had been able to treat the bump on the back of his head, but were still afraid of him slipping into a coma. Link heard the familiar footsteps of a princess coming from behind him, put paid no mind, and he continued looking at Dark.

Zelda put her hand on Link's shoulder. "Come on Link, get some rest. It's not good for the baby if you continue going like this without sleep."

Link turned around. "Yah….I guess so…" Link looked at Dark one last time, before being lead by Zelda to a guest room.

Zelda made Link comfortable before leaving. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Is there something you need Princess?" one of her servants asked.

"Yes, please send Avalon to my studies I'll be waiting for her there" the servant nodded as she walked off.

Zelda sighed, today had not been a good day for her. First with Link, now signing all these legal papers. She laid her quill down when hearing a knock on her door.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened, revealing a black clad sheikah. The woman had piercing red eyes, with long silver hair, and a black mask. She was wearing the normal apparel of a sheikah, except all in black.

The silver haired woman slowly approached the desk, before sitting in one of the chairs in front of it.

"You called?" she asked slowly

"Yes Avalon. I did, you being my closest friend I always come to you for advice" Zelda replied.

"I'm honored, what is it you need?" She answered with a hint of pride.

"You've heard of how Link's lover is here in the infirmary? I'm sure you're acquainted?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, I've known Dark for quite some time now." Avalon replied through her mask.

"Yes, well Link is bearing his child, and I want you to look after him." Zelda explained.

"Look after him, as in make sure the baby's okay?" Avalon questioned.

"Yes exactly what I mean. To make sure the baby is okay. Link could neglect his eating, sleeping, and exercise habits, and that's not good. I want you to make sure he stays on track, okay Avalon?" Zelda made her point clear.

"Yes Zelda. I will begin immediately" Avalon stood up, and walked out of the room.

Avalon walked through the corridors of the castle. Walking past the infirmary, she heard a familiar voice.

"Where am I…?" the voice spoke.

"In Hyrule Castle's infirmary" another voice spoke.

'_That sounds like Dark' _Avalon thought. '_I better go wake Link' _Avalon,after asking one of the guards, made her way to Link's room.

"Link... Link" She tapped lightly on the door.

The door opened revealing a tired looking Link.

"Yes..." he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Dark seems to have woken up" Avalon said calmly, as she watch with amusement as Link's eyes grew to the size of Watermelons. Link ran off in the direction of the infirmary.

Link tore open the doors to the infirmary, and ran towards the now awake Dark, pulling him into a large hug.

"Ohh Dark, I'm so sorry! When I found you in that alleyway, I was sure you were dead! Ohh Dark please forgive me!" Link ranted until he finally figured out that Dark wasn't hugging him back.

He let go and stared into Dark's eyes.

'_They're not the same…they look lost' _Link sadly thought.

Dark took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about…who are you?"

**YES CLIFFHANGER. I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally finished this chapter! Thanks for everything, this story been getting many of fav's lately thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Reviews would be MUCH appreciated**

Link's smile faltered. "What?"

"Who are you?" Dark asked again, eager to get an answer

'_No.. Dark.. He's kidding.. He can't be serious.. He remembers me..'_

"Dark it's me Link…your friend…your…lov…" Link couldn't continue his words, he knew saying it wouldn't make Dark believe it

Avalon walked up behind him, but Link paid her no mind.

"Dark please" His eyes pleaded,

Dark frowned "I'm truly sorry.. I just can't remember anything…"

Link felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, and Avalon's hand on his arm.

She pulled him to his feet "Come on Link time to go"

"No.. NO! Please DARK!" Link screamed as Avalon led him out of the infirmary.

She led him to his room, and plopped him down on his bed.

"No…Dark.." Link mumbled.. Feeling hot wet tears trail down his face.

He angrily turned to Avalon. "Why'd you take me, why did you make me leave Dark!" He screamed at her

Avalon sighed. "I'm sorry Link, but please, Dark needs his time.. And you need to rest. It's not good for the baby if you keep getting stressed like this"

"Zelda sent you didn't she?" Link glared

"Of course she did, took you long enough to figure that out." Avalon sat down next to Link.

"Just give Dark some time okay?" Link looked at her, seeing the true compassion in her eyes.

Link huffed "Fine, but you can't keep you away from him forever!"

Avalon smiled under her mask "I know" Avalon stood up and walked to the door

"And if you need anything else just call" She winked before leaving

Link continued sitting on the bed. Replaying the sheikah's words in his head

'_Just give Dark some time.. Time my ass.. He probably was just playing a trick on me the whole time'_

Link tried to convince himself in his head, but what he saw didn't agree. He wiped his tears off, and went over to the window, sitting on the ledge. He stared at Hyrule, the country he had saved one too many times.

'_Why is it I can save entire countries, but can't handle a pregnancy' _

Link sighed, resting his hand on his stomach. It was scary to know that there was another life in there.

Link rested his head on the side of the window, hearing rain slowly hit the pane. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohh my God I am so sorry for being late with this next Chapter! But thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You guys Rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Dark frowned as he watched the Silver Haired Ninja drag the man away named Link.

'_Link, now why does that sound familiar?'_

Dark gasped,

**FLASHBACK!**

_Dark kneeled before Ganon, feeling the cold stone on his knees. _

_Dark breathed before he spoke. "You requested me Master?" _

_Ganon smirked. "Yes Dark. You know the reason you were created correct?"_

_Dark nodded. "As a reflection of the Hero Link, so that when he become an Adult I could fight him and destroy him" _

_Ganon walked behind Dark. "Yes exactly and now that time has come. The Hero has been transformed. He has already rid my Evil from the Forest and Fire Temples, but he has yet to clear the Water Temple. I want you to wait the in the room that guards the hookshot. Wait for the Hero, and when he comes to retrieve the Hookshot, I want you to slay him."_

_Dark smirked, "Is that all Master?"_

"_Yes that is all. Now Go! Before it's too late!" _

**End Flashback!**

Dark shook his head, gasping as he remembered the memory.

'_Link, He's the Hero I was supposed to slay! But why is he still alive, I must have failed...No I have not failed. Link's here in the Castle, and by what he said to me, he must think I'm a friend.'_

Dark smirked, 'I_ have you now Hero, I have you now'_

Dark chuckled quietly, as he planned his revenge on the Hero.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH, my god I'm so sorry with the really long update. It's been forever I know. Thanks to all my awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Link blinked his eyes open slowly, letting them get adjusted to the light. It was twilight now. Link's mind immediately went to thoughts of Midna. His expression saddened. It was the girl he used to be in love with, until he met Dark.

'_Dark…'_ Link sighed. Thinking about his beloved in the Infirmary.

'_Avalon said to give him time, time…maybe that's the one thing I haven't been giving Dark for a while.'_

Link sighed again. '_Maybe if I tell him of us, maybe he will remember, maybe he'll love me again...'_

Link stood up, stretching. He heard his stomach growl.

'_When was the last time I ate? I guess I'll have to be more careful now that I'm eating for two.'_

Yawning, Link left the room, and made the long walk to the Infirmary, his mind filled with thoughts of food and Dark.

He spotted Avalon walking towards him. And he slowly turned his path away from her. '_I don't need her getting in my way again'_

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Link where are you going?"

He turned to face her. "Umm...nowhere, just to get some food..."

She smiled under her mask. "OH, may I join you?"

He sweat dropped. "No I think I'd rather eat alone Avalon, thanks for the offer though" He turned and walked away.

She smirked. "Alright Link, and by the way, that's not the way to the kitchens"

Link stopped, yet continued walking.

Avalon shook her head, and walked away.

Link slowly entered the infirmary. Seeing Darks sleeping form on the bed. He walked over and sat on the edge.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Dark…I know you probably don't remember me, but I defiantly remember you. I know…i should have been nicer to you before. And... told you what was going on with me...but you are going to be a father"

Link felt tears begin to threaten to fall. 'Damn...Hormones'

"Dark I know. I should've told you sooner, but I was under so much stress and…" Link stopped after realizing Dark hadn't woken up.

"Fine. I guess… I'll be back in a while Dark..." Link stood up. "you need your rest."

Link walked out of the room, slowly. Before going to the kitchen and fixing him a pickle and peanut butter sandwich, and returning to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know it's been a while, I've been busy. Sorry for the wait, and thank you, thank you to all my Awesome Reviewers. I have been having doubts about continuing this story, but you guys have kept me going. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dark heard the door slam after Link had walked out. He slowly cracked his eyes open.

'_What on earth was he talking about? I'm going to be a father? What was that? Did that mean he knew my lover was pregnant, or is he….?' _Dark shook off the thought.

'_Nah that's impossible, although he is being very kind to me even though I'm the enemy. Damn why didn't I just kill him right there and then! What is holding me back?' _ Dark thought in confusion and rage.

'_Maybe he's faking it, and he is planning to destroy me!'_ Dark frowned.

'_Yes that has to be it, what other reasons are there, that means I'm going to have to kill before he kills me, although he did sound very sincere when he was talking to me, maybe I'm going about this all wrong'_

Dark mentally slapped himself. '_Damn it Dark, get a hold of yourself! He's the enemy! Lord Ganon ordered you to destroy him, you must do it!' _

Dark sighed, '_If I'm going to I might as well do it right. I'll do it tonight when he's sleeping, although I have no idea what room he's in' _

Just at that moment a nurse walked in, carrying a tray with medicine.

She walked over to the bed, placing the tray on the bedside table, and sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked up the cup of medicine.

"Alright Sir, time to take your medicine" She put the cup close to his mouth; he slowly sipped it, staring at her. She seemed like someone who might know who's staying in what room at the castle. He closed his eyes; she set the cup back on the tray, and stood up to leave.

He quickly grabbed the skirt of her nursing outfit and dragged her back on the bed, making the tray she was carrying fall to the floor with a quick bang.

He wrapped his hands around her neck, forcing her onto the bed, with him on top of her.

"Sir!" She looked surprised, Dark mentally smirked.

"Tell me which room Link is staying in!" He practically shouted at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir! Now if you would just let me..." She chocked at the lack of air, when Dark tightened his grip.

"What did you say?" He questioned again.

She clawed at his hands, "The first room…..on…. the top floor….. " She gasped.

Dark let her go, throwing her on to the ground, watching her gasp and pant for air.

"Thank You, now no one is going to know about this right" Dark purposely choose that moment to show off his razor sharp teeth.

She nodded, quickly picking up the tray, and scurrying out of the room.

Dark smirked, lying back satisfied, that tonight he would finally kill the Hero of Hyrule.


	9. Chapter 9

Link sighed. Rolling over on his bed. Letting the soft covers rub against his bare skin. After moping to the kitchen and eating, he just went back upstairs again and crashed on the bed. It was still light out. He never did that.

Link closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about Dark. '_What if he never remembers, what if I'm alone forever!'_

Link shook the thought out of his head and calmed himself again, letting sleep finally take him.

When Link opened his eyes again he saw that it was pitch black outside. He had no idea what time it was. He just knew it was late. He sat up slightly rubbing his eyes. Trying to get a better view of the room. He heard something by the desk by the door, and he turned quickly towards it. He brushed it off, and lay back down to sleep.

Dark watched silently as the Hero he had been hunting lay down again from his small awakence. He had almost been caught when his sheath accidently hit one of the table legs. He was hiding under it. The darkness of the room and the unconsciousness of the Hero in the bed made it the perfect hiding place.

He slowly crept out from under it. Silently removing his sword. He wondered where Link kept his Sword and Shield, since it was nowhere in sight. He shrugged it off.

He walked closer until he was right next to Link's bedside. He could hear the shallow breathing of the man in the bed, and he looked at his face. The moonlight hit Link's face so that it framed it exactly.

'_Heh, in this light…he actually looks kinda beautiful…'_ Dark mentally smacked himself again that day for thinking such a dreaded thought.

Dark raised his sword. '_This is it! I'll finally rid this world of the Hero of Hyrule forever!'_ Dark thought proudly.

He swiftly brought it down. It was about to make impact.

"CLANG!" Dark looked at the source of the noise, to see that Link had suddenly pulled out his sword and blocked Darks attack.

"You!" Dark sputtered.

"Yes Me! Who else?" Link said angrily.

Dark brought up his sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Well. Well Hero, I guess I shoulder remember that you still are the best swordsman in Hyrule"

Link remained silent. Sitting up from the bed. Letting his dusty hair fall onto his face.

Dark was confused for a second, when he saw something glisten down his cheek.

Dark was shocked. '_The Hero Crying! Is it because of my insults? I know I've said much worse'_

Link looked up, and Dark could see that tears were defiantly evident on Link's face.

"I just want to know Dark…before you kill me…" he started.

"Why?" he looked up at Dark with pleading eyes.

Dark was shocked again. "Why? Because you're the Hero of Hyrule. It's my job and order from Lord Ganon to kill you. That's just how it works..."

Link shook his head. "No Dark…I mean why did you have to lose your memory. Why did you have to lose all the good times we had. Why…?"

Both remained in silence after Link's sentence.

Suddenly the doors to the room slammed open. Revealing a very frazzled, masked, and dangerous Avalon.

"Link! Are you alright, I heard a clang, so I rushed up here" She said quickly.

Link nodded. She turned her attention to Dark, who smirked at her viciously.

"Well, if it isn't the Little Sheikah that could, I hate for you to see the death of your Precious Hero" He said.

Dark quickly ran towards Link and lifted his sword again for another attack.

Avalon acted quicker, pulling out a poison dart and shooting it towards Dark, landing it right in his back.

Dark stumbled, and then swayed, before falling to the ground. Dropping his sword.

Avalon sighed in relief. She walked over to the body and then to Link. His head was turned down again, and his eyes a little misty.

She shook his shoulder. "Link! Link! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Avalon." He wiped his eyes, cursing his overly active Hormone's and turning to Dark.

"What are you going to do with him?" He asked.

"Well, because of his desire to kill you, we'll probably lock him down in the castle dungeons" Avalon replied.

Link tensed a little. "Just until things work out okay?" She smiled at him.

Link nodded, Avalon went and picked up the body, and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed the sword off the floor as well.

"Well if you need anything just holler!" She waved, and left the room.

Link sat there, thinking over the recent events. He shook his head once again, and laid down letting sleep take him into an empty nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Link rubbed his protruding stomach lightly. He was now five months along. His stomach was now dangerously stretching his tunic.

Dark had been confined in the dungeons, being interrogated and spatting insults at Link whenever he could. Of course these insults only hurt Link's soul even more. He was unraveling.

Link looked up at the faint tapping on the door, smiling slightly when he saw it was only Zelda.

"Link, how are you?"

"Ahh, you know….the usual"

Zelda walked over to him, sitting down on the bed and motioning him to follow her. He did.

"Link, I think it's for the best if you got out of the castle" Zelda started.

"Out? How far out are you talking out?" Link questioned.

"Well, there's these beautiful hot springs just north of here, pretty close to Holodrum"

"And?"

"I think that we should go Link!" Zelda finally gasped out.

"Is that what you've been trying to tell me? Or ask me?" Link said drearily.

"OH Link! Stop it! You're five months pregnant, and all you've done is sulk about Dark" Zelda stated.

"So, what If I like sulking?"

" It's not good for you Link, you or your child"

Zelda let out a sigh. Standing up and stretching her limbs, she slowly moved towards the door.

"Something tells me I have no choice about this do i?" Link spoke.

"We leave tomorrow at nine" Zelda said sharply. Instantly regretting it when she realized how harsh she was sounding to her best friend.

"Look Link I only wants what's best for you"

"Yah I know, I'll be there okay?"

She smiled. "Thanks"

So Link stood at nine the next day in front of the castles back gates, freezing his ass off in the chilly wind, waiting for Zelda to finish lugging all her useless belongings. Avalon stood next to him, her silver hair flowing in the wind.

"Goddess, how long does it take Zelda to pack?" Link threw his hands up in the hair.

"Link, please try to be nice, Zelda's doing this all for you, and your acting like a total asshole" Avalon replied.

Link sighed. "I have…I just. It's difficult Avalon"

"I know I know, just try to be nice okay?" Avalon smiled under her mask.

Zelda quickly came hurrying out, her shoes clapping loudly against the pavement.

"Alright let's go!"

Zelda and Link climbed on to their horse, Epona neighing happily at finally being ridden again. Avalon opted for walking, saying that she needed the exercise. The guards loaded the luggage onto the small cart behind them, and they were off.

Link's mind was distracted the entire trip, his mind filled with thoughts of Dark. He just, couldn't come to grips that Dark really tried to kill him.

'_I just…I thought Dark would remember'_ Link thought bitterly.

'_Sheesh, I'm so pathetic. I've been moping over this matter for months now, why can't I figure this out!'_ Link thought angrily.

"Link you okay?" Avalon spoke up from beside him.

"Yeah, fine" He replied.

Avalon gave a hesitant nod before turning her attention to their approaching destination, which was slowly coming into view.

"OH was here!" Zelda clapped in glee.

They trotted in, depositing their horse at the stable, and asking the bags to be taken up to the rooms.

Link sighed. Something told him this was going to be a long trip.


	11. Chapter 11

"Zelda! Why do I have to come?" Link moaned as Zelda pulled him through the hallway.

"Because this is a hot spring! A public bathhouse, and because were here you need to get in a bathhouse!" Zelda replied.

"But I'm not dressed! And I've kind of have this little five month bump that I'd rather no one see!" Link spat back.

"You don't need to be dressed for a hot spring! You just wear a towel, and it'll cover your bump! Don't you know anything about bathing Link?"

"I'm no woman! I've never been to a place like this! You know that!" Link screamed.

Zelda stopped. She turned around angrily. "Now I've had enough! Link I know you're pregnant and all and I know Dark is getting you down, but I'm sick and tired of hearing your complaining. So shut up and come with me!"

Link sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with Zelda when she was this cross. "Fine…." He mumbled.

Zelda smiled happily. "Good!" She chirped.

They arrived at their destination, Zelda quickly pushing Link into a changing room while she went to hers. Link slowly creped out the spring. Thankfully it was deserted. He let out a sigh of relief and went to a small corner of the spring, sliding into the hot water slowly.

He smiled; even though Zelda was pushy he didn't hate her for taking him here. It was really doing a wonder for his back. He closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly sighing happily and beginning to feel sleep clawing at his eyelids. Without warning he feels into slumber, quickly forgetting the hazard of the hot water.

Dark struck the bars of his cell again. The clang of his handcuffs hitting the cold metal sharply and the sound echoing off the walls.

"Damn it! Let me out of here!" The large guard turned towards him.

"Don't start" He simply stated.

Dark pouted. Being trapped in a damp old cell for months was taking a toll on him. He needed to get back to Lord Ganon. He needed to kill Link. He needed to fulfill his purpose.

He skulked back to the small seat in his cell.

'_Maybe if I try to contact Lord Ganon he will set me free!'_ Dark smirked. Dark closed his eyes. Concentrating his whole being on Dark energy. He desperately searched his mind for his Lord's presence.

'_Lord Ganon! I am here! Please release me from this cage so that I may fulfill myself!'_ Dark cried out.

He got no response. He growled searching again. Suddenly he felt something click in his mind. He gasped as his mind slowly began to remember. He was thrust into something of a flashback.

_Link stared into the crimson eyes of his partner, and slowly connected his lips with Dark's. Dark shifted his arms so that they were wrapped around Link's waist. Link smiled into the kiss before breaking away. Link they laid his head in Darks lap, looking up at Darks face._

_"Hey Link, ever think of having children?" Dark asked_

_"Children, what brought this up?"_

_"Well, it's just that I was thinking about it, because you've been having morning sickness like a pregnant lady..." Dark tried to hide his smirk._

_"Pregnant lady Dark?" Link glared up at him_

_"Yes, sorry... it just crossed... my ... mind" Dark finished, and an awkward silence remained._

_"Well I've never really thought about it before, I mean I've always been busy, and since were both males, children never really came up" Link suddenly replied_

_"Yeah, but there's always adoption"_

_"That's true, but with adoption it's not as special" Link lifted his arm up to slowly caressed Dark's soft hair he loved so much._

_"So true." Dark turned his head to the clouds, seeing how it was nearly evening. They had been there all day._

_"Looks like its almost sunset" Dark commented_

_Link suddenly lifted his head out of Darks lap._

_"Ahh that reminds me, I wanted to go see Zelda before we go home," Link said while stretching_

_"That helpless princess? But why, we were having such a fun time together…" Dark pouted_

_Link smiled, and ruffled darks hair. "I know, it won't take long dark, and we can always come back tomorrow"_

_"You always say that..." Dark continued pouting._

_Link yawned, and began walking out of the lake. "Come on Dark! I don't want to leave you behind!"_

_Dark hurried over, and slipped his hands around Links waist as they walked._

Dark gasped again. '_No it's not true…the hero is not my lover…but it feels so real….'_

He crumbled on the floor clutching his head. He moaned in confusion as he was catapulted into the past again.

_"Link?" Dark softly spoke._

_"I told you not to disturb me Dark" Link's tone sounded angry._

_"Well I was worried about you" Dark moved his way to sit on the bed._

_"Why should you be worried about me, there's nothing wrong with me is there" Link raised his voice a little._

_Dark gulped. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see. I was wondering. If maybe you wanted to see a doctor..."_

_Link turned around swiftly glaring at Dark._

_"A doctor! Why would I need too! And besides why do you care! Maybe I am really sick, but you should just MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Link screamed._

_Dark felt it, his heart slowly cracking._

_"But...But...Link...I love you...Why wouldn't I care?" Dark stammered._

_"You tell me Dark" Link turned around so Dark wouldn't see his crying face._

_They were in silence for a few minutes before Dark spoke._

_"Fine….if you don't think I care then…I guess there's no reason for me to be here..." Dark stood up and walked out of the room._

Dark was released from his mind, gasping heavily, his eyes round and afraid. He remembered. He suddenly remembered everything. He covered his mouth, clamping a gasp. When he finally mustered up his voice all he could say was one word.

"Link"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviewers. You guys are awesome! I focused more on Zelda for this chapter, I don't know exactly why. I'll continue writing as long as you guys think I should. **

Zelda stood tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Her hair dripping water causing more noise to fill the room.

'_Where is he?'_ She wondered. Aggravated at Link, she quickly stood up and stomped out the door, intent on giving him a piece of her mind for making her sit there and wait for twenty minutes.

Suddenly combustion of feet was heard by the princess, and she turned to see many people scurrying down the hallway. One man passed her, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Sir, please May I ask what is going on?" She asked kindly.

"It's one of the guests your Highness, he stayed in the water too long. He's passed out" Said the man.

Zelda's eyes widened and she started to walk towards the crowd, before the old man stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that Princess. He seems to be very sick, his stomach is strangely bloated, I would highly recommended that someone of your kind shouldn't see such a thing"

She quickly tore his hand away. "Stop it! He's not sick, he's my friend!"

She took off running. Her hair causing water to paint the walls. She pushed her way through the crowd. She cried out. "Link!"

Avalon was currently crouching next to the hero. Her gloved hand resting on his forehead. "I'm afraid that he stayed in the water to long princess, he needs to be cooled down before he loses himself and his child" Avalon whispered the last part.

"Right!" Zelda than began to shoo away the remaining bystanders, letting some of her frustration and worry slip out as she yelled at her subjects. She would apologize later, but right now Link was much too important.

"What can we do Avalon?" She asked nervously.

"Calm done princess, I happen to know a cooling spell. Although he will have some side effects. Do you still want me to do it?" Avalon asked.

"Yes, anything to keep him alive" Avalon nodded. She slipped off her gloves, putting one on Link's chest and the other on his swollen stomach. She began to chant something in an ancient dialect, and soft blue light lit up her hands. She mumbled one final word, and the blue light seemed to cover Link's body, he gasped in his slumber. The light slowly died down, Avalon was panting heavily, while Link was beginning to look less red, and more hero.

"We must move him princess" Avalon gasped out.

Zelda nodded. "Can he be teleported?"

"Yes, he seems stable enough"

Zelda clasped her hand together, engulfing them in light and moving them back to Hyrule Castle.

Once there she quickly began to order her servants around to get Link a room. Once he was settled, Avalon began to speak.

"Princess, like I said earlier he will have side effects" Avalon explained.

"Are they life-threatening?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, but I will keep a close eye on him, and I advise you to do the same. He's not in the best of conditions. He's underweight for his stage of pregnancy, and is very fatigued, we were lucky the baby survived without any negative affects" Avalon explained.

Zelda massage her temples. "This isn't getting any better. I should have known he wouldn't know how to handle a hot spring, I should have been there with him"

"You are not to blame for this. You only wanted to help; Link is under quite a lot of pressure and is extremely depressed. It only makes sense that you thought something as soothing as a hot spring might help. But next time princess; please talk to me before you go do something like this again. If this had been a normal female pregnancy, the hot water alone might have killed the child" Avalon spoke.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open, revealing a troubled guard. "Your highness, one of the prisoners has requested to meet with you"

"Which one?" Zelda asked.

"The one that is called "Dark Link" he said something about his memories" The guard explained.

Zelda looked astonished, and she turned to Avalon for guidance. "Go, I'll remain here by Link. You go"

Zelda nodded, following the guard out of the room. As they got closer to the cell, Zelda felt her breathing quicken. Had Dark really remembered?

As they arrived at the cell, Zelda saw a hunched figure in the darkness. His outline being eliminated by the torch.

"You asked for me?" Zelda began.

Dark looked up instantly. "Zelda…." Dark scurried out of his hunched form, running over to the bars of the cell, and clutching them tightly. "Zelda! You're here! I remembered Zelda, I finally remembered!"

"And what exactly is that?" She asked curtly.

"Me and Link! Us, our relationship I mean. See we had this fight, and I got knocked out in an alley….Zelda please! I must speak to him!" Dark exclaimed.

"See him? Why would I let you? Last time I left you unattended you tried to slit his throat" Zelda spat.

"Please…I was out of my mind….I was acting like I did before I met Link. Before he introduced me to love, and living. I'm not lying I'm telling the truth…." Dark pleaded.

Zelda paused. Dark's head was looking down, his dirty black bangs covering his face. His hands were clutching the metal bars so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Are you telling the truth, or is this a trick?" Zelda asked.

"No it's not a trick. Please, if I can't go up and see him, will you at least bring him down here? He doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to…" Dark mumbled.

Zelda thought for a moment. He seemed sincere. He was letting Link have free will, and he was actually begging, without a hint of smugness.

"Alright Dark, I will tell Link when he wakes up that you wish to see him"

"Wakes up? Why is he asleep" Dark asked.

"I believe that is none of your business" Zelda replied.

"Yes it is! He's my lover; I deserve to know what's going on! Zelda…is he pregnant?"

Zelda felt her breath hitch in her throat. Should she tell him?

"Link….yes, yes he is" She breathed out.

"Really? With my child?" Dark asked.

"Unless he's slept with anyone else. He's taking it very hard though. He misses you terribly" Zelda admitted more than she meant.

"He does? That must have been why he was so moody that day. I argued with him! Dammit! He's pregnant, that's…..ugh! How could I be so insensitive" Dark scolded himself.

A crash erupted from upstairs startling both Zelda and Dark. A cry was heard. One distinctly belonging to the legendary hero.

"LINK!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! This chapter does contain spoilers for Skyward Sword. So if you haven't played or beaten the game, I would advise against reading this next chapter until you have. Thanks! **

Zelda pushed her guards away and began to run up the stairs.

"Wait Zelda!" A voice reached her ears. She stopped, turning back around swiftly.

"What do you want? Link is in trouble!" She shouted.

Dark pushed his face through the bars. "Let me out! I can help you!"

"Never! I still don't know if I can trust you!"

Dark pleaded nonetheless. "Please. I've changed. Please release me! I think I know who is hurting Link, and you're going to need me to defeat them!"

Zelda bit her lip. Should she let him out?

Link's scream filled her ears again and she ran back down into the small room. She whipped out her key from her pocket. Everything that she stood for was going against this, but if Dark was telling the truth, then she'd need him.

A small click announced that the bars were open and Dark leap out.

"Thank you Zelda!" He exclaimed.

"You can thank me later. Now come!" She ushered.

They rushed up the stairs, Dark grabbing his sword on the way up, and Zelda pulling hers out. They reached the room of the hero, but all was silence. A dark presence seemed to be radiating off of the door. It was scaring both of them.

"I've never felt this presence before. Not even in Ganondorf or Zant." Zelda exclaimed.

"It's feels old. Like something out of a book…." Dark mumbled.

Zelda looked at him strangely. "A book?" She asked.

Suddenly the strange presence seemed to leave the room, and Avalon's pained cry was heard.

"Never mind. Let's go!" They pushed the doors open, and they slammed against the wall with a loud thud. But the room was empty. Completely.

Dark and Zelda looked around, confusion covering their faces. Avalon laid crumpled in the corner, her chest soaked with blood.

"Avalon!" Zelda rushed over to her servant, rolling her over and pushing her silver hair away from her face.

Avalon coughed loudly, and Zelda used her handkerchief to wipe up the spit that dribbled down her chin.

"Avalon…What happened?" She started.

"I'm not sure…" Avalon coughed. "I've never seen someone like him before. He was….something I've only heard in legends"

"Legends of what?" Zelda urged.

Dark seemed to notice the dire wound on Avalon's chest and rushed off to get a healer.

"Our land. Princess, you know the story of Hyrule correct? The one of Skyloft and the brave battle the hero had against the evil Demise and his sword?" Zelda nodded.

"It was him Princess. The sword. Demon Lord Ghirahim!" She gasped out.

"Ghirahim? But he died along with Demise when he was defeated."

"No. He lived. He is searching for Demise's reincarnation. Ganondorf. He wants to revise him and present himself as Ganondorf's sword" Avalon explained.

"What about Link?" Zelda asked.

"He was interested in the ancestor that banished him so many years ago. He has stolen Link and says he needs his blood to revive Ganondorf. He doesn't seem to know about Link's condition Prince-"Avalon's sentence was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"Shh…Don't speak. I understand" She smoothed some hair away from Avalon's face.

"Dark! Where are you?" She screamed.

Dark came rushing in, healers scurrying behind him. "I got some healers!" Dark exclaimed.

Zelda ushered the healers over, and their hands glowed shades of blue and green as they cured Avalon's wounds.

"Zelda what happened?" He asked.

"Ghirahim. And old Demon Lord intent on reviving Ganondorf using Link's blood" Zelda explained.

"Ghirahim. Demon Lord Ghirahim? Demise's sword?" Dark asked, his eyes widening.

Zelda nodded. "Yes"

Dark sighed. "Then we do not have any time to waste. If he intends on hurting Link, then he won't waste any time. I'm going to find him!"

Dark took off, his boots slamming against the rock stairs.

"Dark wait!" Zelda yelled. But she was too late. A loud slamming was heard as he rushed into the stables and snatched Epona. Zelda watched anxiously through her window as he rode off.

"Please be careful Dark" She muttered. "And bring Link back to us. I'm trusting you"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I noticed I only got one review on the last chapter? Is it because of Ghirahim? Is he to queer for you all? Sorry. Didn't mean to scare anyone off. Anyways. No rape or anything just plain old Ghirahim creepiness. Thanks for everything. This story has totally gone off topic. Whoops, Sorry Ohh and just because **

**What gender should the baby be? I can't decide. D: **

**Thank you! You guys are all awesome! **

As Dark galloped through Hyrule Fields his mind was filled with thoughts of what he would do next.

'_Link…How could I be so mean to him? So insensitive? He's pregnant for goddess's sakes! I should have been more considerate!' _

Dark urged Epona to move faster.

'_I'm sorry Link. I'll make it better. I promise' _with new motivation soaring through his veins, Dark headed towards Ghirahims aura. This was emanating from the Gerudo Desert.

'_He must be trying to use the mirror of Twilight for something…..'_Dark mused. As he reached Lake Hylia, he slowed down. He tied Epona to a nearby pole and headed down to the chicken house. The man laughed and joked at him, but Dark simply pushed him aside and leapt of off the platform. He didn't need any stupid chicken to help him. He plunged into the icy water, yelping as it penetrated past his tunic and froze his skin. He climbed out, shaking the excess water off of himself.

He stomped to the canon man and pushed him aside as well. The man barked at him, but Dark simply ignored him and climbed into the large contraption. With a few strange clicks and sounds Dark was flying through the air and landing in sand.

He whipped out his sword and began to glide through the desert, with speed only a shadow could possess. He slashed at his enemies hastily, ignoring the hot blood as it stained his skin. He came across the large structure that used to house the Mirror of Twilight.

How was he to get inside? He shook those thoughts away. He saw a ledge sitting conveniently next to the structure. He began to climb the tall building and thanked the goddess as night began to fall. At least he wouldn't have to do it in the heat.

As he reached the top he found many collapsed walls blocking his way, he jumped over them. He hissed in pain as a sharp piece scratched his leg. He continued to move, despite the stinging pain.

He found himself at the top and he readied his sword once again. He knew Ghirahim was here. He could feel his presence. He glued himself to a wall, looking around it slowly. He saw Link, lying limply where the Mirror used to stand. Ghirahim stood at the steps.

"Come out Shadow Child. No need to hide" Ghirahim spoke, shocking Dark. Dark maintained his stature and came out from behind the wall.

"Release him Ghirahim!" He demanded angrily.

Ghirahim chuckled. "I prefer to be called The Demon Lord Ghirahim. Please do so. I don't like to repeat myself"

"Let him go now!" Dark shouted once again. Ghirahims smirk grew.

"Foolish boy. You do not order me filth. Leave this place before you regret it" He moved towards Link, laying a hand on his forehead. Dark immediately ran towards the demon and pointed it at his neck.

"Don't touch him!" He yelled. Ghirahim laughed darkly and moved his hand down to Link's stomach. Dark tensed. Ghirahims grip tightened, and Link moaned in his sleep.

"You should be more careful with that thing. Unless you want a dead baby on your hands" Ghirahim warned.

Dark lowered his sword. "That's a good shadow child Now don't do anything rash or I will personally stab your lover through the stomach"

Dark cringed at the thought, only amusing Ghirahim more.

Ghirahim stood up, circling the hero. "I've chosen this place because of the massive amount of dark energy that flows in here. Mostly due to the Mirror of Twilight residing here formally"

Dark remained silent. "You don't like it? I do. I think it's got a wonderful sense of class. Old buildings mystify me actually. They are so big….and historic…" Ghirahim licked his lips

'_Why would he associate licking his lips with old buildings!'_ Dark thought.

Unknown to both demon and shadow, Link had been awake the entire time. Listening intently to their conversation.

'_Dark seems like he….isn't evil. Like he remembers everything. And the baby…' _ Link blushed.

'_He seems to know about that too….' _ Link felt joy run through his veins. Had his lover really returned to him?

"You're sick" Dark spat. Ghirahim laughed loudly. "My specialty "

Dark growled.

'_What can I do? What can I do? There's got to be something I can do!'_ Link thought. '_Maybe I can call for Midna…..no that's ridiculous…but this is the place of twilight…..and if something endangering the peace between twilight and light was occurring, she might be able to help' _

Link maintained his sleeping posture and called out for Midna as hard as he could. '_What am I doing!'_ He screamed in his mind.

"I'm done fooling around with you Ghirahim. Pull out your sword and fight" Dark demanded roughly.

"Shadow child, didn't I tell you I like to be addressed by my full title?" Ghirahims smile was creeping Dark out.

"If you dare raise your sword against me, I'll raise mine against your child and lover" Ghirahim stated simply, sitting right next to Link.

"You need him alive for resurrecting Ganondorf though! You cannot kill him!" Dark stated.

"You naïve shadow. I only need his blood. His body is just in the way actually" Ghirahim stated, laughing slightly. He licked his lips again.

Dark began to walk towards Ghirahim. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Your such a bother. Be a good shadow and stay still for me" Ghirahim flicked his wrist, and diamonds shot out at Dark. Dark dodged, but they followed him and pinned him to the wall.

"Release me you psycho!" Dark demanded, his weapon dropping to the floor with a clang.

"Idiot. Why would I do that?" Ghirahim turned around, ignoring Dark fully. He took his sword and knelt down to the hero.

"Blood time sky descendent" Ghirahim said. He rolled Link's sleeve up, leaving his nice pale skin revealed for Ghirahim to see. He began to run the sharp instrument down his arm. Link whimpered and began to thrash. Finally he couldn't contain his eyes any longer and they shot open. Link yelped as Ghirahim pushed partially hard on his wrist.

"Stop it!" Dark feebly yelled. Ghirahim removed the blade, tossing Link aside. Link, stunned, clutched his arm and stared up at Ghirahim in fear. He was helpless. He had no weapon, no ally, and he was pregnant. And weak on top of that.

Ghirahim collected the blood into a small bottle. Watching it drip down the walls with a twisted smile.

"You're sick Ghirahim!" Dark yelled again, making Link's head snap towards him. Ghirahim chuckled once again.

"That may be true shadow child. But I am also the most powerful person in the world right now. But there is one more thing I need" Ghirahim turned to Dark.

"The blood of the hero's shadow should be sufficient for reviving my master" Ghirahim began to creep towards Dark.

Dark thrashed in his restraints. "Get away from me!"

"But this time. I think I'm going to need a bigger sample"

"Dark!" Link's cry was barely heard by Dark, as Ghirahim ran up and plunged his sword into his stomach, making Dark release his own cry and fall to the ground as Ghirahim pulled his weapon back out.

"No….Dark…" Link whimpered.

Ghirahim laughed loudly as Dark writhed in pain in front of him.

"Idiotic children. Have fun with your lover Link, he is very beautiful" Ghirahim chuckled one more time before exploding into diamonds and disappearing.

Dark's eyes widened at the last statement. Beautiful? That's what his attacker had said. So Ghirahim had planned this? Why? To kill Link? No, to weaken him. His plan had succeeded, Link was very weak.

"Link…I…" Dark turned to Link, before suddenly erupting into a coughing fit.

"Dark…" Link tried to call out to his lover, but he felt his own vision becoming blurry, He had lost more blood than had thought. He wavered slightly before falling down again.

"Link…Link….link….." Dark's voice became weaker and weaker as he joined Link in a slumber which neither of them wanted to enter.


	15. Chapter 15

Link felt something warm caress his face. He slowly slid his eyes open, blinking profusely as light bothered his eyes. Eventually the blurry figures calmed themselves and he found himself sitting in Lake Hylia. He sat up completely, looking around him. He felt the bump on his stomach. Good, everything seemed safe. Suddenly the previous events came entering his mind. He gasped slightly, leaning back.

'_Dark! He remembers! He fought for me! And Ghirahim! He injured Dark, I need to find him' _ Link thought.

He stood up quickly, clutching his head at the sudden movement. He often felt dizzy in the mornings, nothing new. He spun around, and almost tripped. He turned around angrily to glare at whatever disturbed him. He gasped. Dark, bandage and healed, slept on the ground. His chest heaved with uneasy breathing, and his hair was tangled and messy. Link knelt down, and spotted a rugged note on Dark's chest. It was pinned to his tunic, with a dark hairpin. It had intricate designs over it.

Link tugged on the piece of paper, and Dark groaned slightly. He tugged harder and the note came clicking out. He sat down, resting one hand on his stomach and the other holding the note.

_Link, _

_I know this is probably amazing to you, but your plan worked. I heard you. Shouting. In your mind of course. How surprised was I, sitting in a boring meeting when I heard my favorite wolf boy call? Extremely surprised. Of course horror set in after I learned you were being attacked. Ghirahim is a nasty one. Known by the Twili to be one of the most despised beings in history. He plans to use your blood and Dark's to bring back Ganondorf. He just needs to collect some energy from the light spirits and other dark items, which I do not know of. Afterwards he will return to the Gerudo Desert and put his plan into place. _

_I know you are with child Link. It must be very difficult for you. It's Dark's isn't it? I can tell from his sunken cheeks, that you guys haven't been going so well. Ghirahim will complete his tasks in five days. You cannot track him, he has no scent, nor an aura. If you can intercept the ceremony at Gerudo in five days' time, you can defeat him. You have to force him to revert to his original shape, a sword. Get him desperate, and angry. He will then try to kill you with dark magic, his strongest magic being a sword. _

_Link I know this is difficult. As you are not alone. Dark seems to care for you. I know you care for him. I have healed your wounds and relocated you to Lake Hylia. I wish I could see you. The Twilight is extremely boring. Please Link, call me again if you need it. _

_Midna _

Link's hands were shaking now. Midna had heard him! Wow. That was different. Five days. To rest, to recuperate. To talk. To Dark.

Dark groaned in his sleep, his eyes flickering open. He spotted Link and Link saw his breathe hitch.

"Link…." He started. Staring wide-eyed at the hero.

"Dark…" Link felt himself getting emotional.

A long silence lapsed between them. "Dark…Is it true? Do you remember?"

Dark gulped. "Yes. I remember. I'm so sorry Link…To leave you…."

"Dark…" Link repeated, tears gathering in his eyes. Dark pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Link.

"I love you Link, please forgive me for forgetting you. And our child" Link's tears fell freely now, making Dark's shoulder wet and warming his heart.

"Dark.." Link buried his face into Dark's shoulder.

Dark pulled away and placed his hand on Link's stomach. "I love you"

At that moment Link leapt up, snatching Dark's lips into a kiss. Dark sighed and kissed back.

"Do you forgive me?" Link nodded. "I do. Just…..Don't do that again"

Dark smiled at him. "So, what are we going to do about Ghirahim?"

"Uhh. Read that note. And I'll explain more on the way back to Hyrule Castle okay?"

Dark nodded and picked up the note, his eyes skimming over it quickly. "Is this true?"

Link nodded. "Of course. We need to go to Hyrule Castle to tell Zelda" He stood up.

"Let's go"

**I am sorry for killing this story with my awful writing! Anyways, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I love them. I haven't gotten any flames. Yeah! Nobody is being an asshole! That' good**

**~Deadeye47 **


	16. Chapter 16

Five days seemed to pass quicker than Link had expected, and his stomach was in knots. Dark insisted that he stayed home while Dark himself went off to battle Ghirahim.

Ever since he had regained his memory and discovered the pregnancy, he had been extremely overprotective. Something Link had found cute and annoying at the same time. At six months, Dark insisted that he stayed home. Zelda had assigned Avalon to stay with Link, to heal and protect Link. Zelda herself pushed Dark aside and went along.

Link looked out his window, one hand on his stomach, the other leaning against the wall. He had taken to wearing long tunics, more dress like than anything. Link agreed with Dark that comfort was more important than style. The sunset was absolutely stunning cascading bright rays onto Hyrule Field.

Dark had left a little while earlier, riding on horseback with Zelda. Dark said he would call for help from Midna if he needed it. But Link got an inkling that his pride would get in the way. Link sighed, combing a hand through his messy hair.

He saw the desert miles and miles away, the sand reflecting the evening sun.

"Link, are you okay?" Avalon called from behind him. Link spun around, smiling. Even with the worse of injuries, Avalon was still strong.

"Fine. Just watching the sunset" He said, a little shakier than he had hoped. Avalon smiled under her mask, moving to stand next to him.

A long silence reigned between the two of them, watching the sun set. Link felt nervous somehow. Avalon put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. "You're nervous" She stated.

He coughed awkwardly, smiling. "I guess. I'm just worried is all…" He paused. "What if….What if they don't come back? What if they never return?" Link asked.

"Link they'll be okay. Zelda and Dark is very strong people. And you've had these thoughts before, being a hero and all, did they ever stop you? Slow you down yes, but stop you? No. Dark is the same way, he won't be killed" She smiled. "And you have to believe in him. Or everything he's doing will be for nothing"

Link chuckled slightly. "It wouldn't be for nothing, Dark is doing this for the good of Hyrule" He stated.

Avalon laughed, shaking her head. "No. You're his whole world Link. He does everything for you, no matter if it's benefiting or hurting Hyrule, or anyone else for that matter. Don't you realize that?"

Link's insides became warm and fuzzy; he smiled brightly at the Sheikah. "Yeah, I guess he does. Thanks Avalon"

"No problem" Avalon then stated her real purpose of coming up here, to invite Link down to dinner. Link happily obliged and asked who was attending. Avalon explained it was a simple dinner between them. Link was shocked at how he would be able to eat around her, with her mask and all, but she simply laughed saying that it didn't matter.

The dinner was simple and absolute fabulous. And it was as Avalon had said; Link never saw her face, or her eating the food. But the plate was clean, and as Link gaped at her, she let out a laugh and winked at him.

"How'd you do that?" Link asked, flabbergasted. She chuckled again.

"Masked people have their secrets Link, we have to eat you know. But…" She leaned in closer to him. "We can't let people see our faces" She said, breaking out into a laugh. Link pouted.

"Why can't I see your face?" He asked. She smiled. "You can see my face Link, but only under the mask"

Link crossed his arms. "You know that's not what I meant!" He shouted.

"Yes well, it's complicated Link" She said. Link huffed, returning to his dinner. He was about to place another piece of food in his mouth, when he felt something. A weird sensation staring in his stomach and threatening to come out his mouth.

Was he sick again?

No this was a new kind of feeling. A bad feeling. It felt mutual thought, as if someone else was experiencing it. Avalon seemed to pause too, her own expression hardening. Link clutched his fork in his hands. He knew where this feeling was coming from. He knew that he was in trouble. This was Dark; this was Dark calling out to him.

"Dark..."

"Zelda…"

They both rasped their names at the same time, freezing slightly. A long pause lasted, before Link abruptly stood up awkwardly. He pushed his chair away walking, or should I say waddling, to the doorway.

"Link! No! Stay! I'll take care of it!" Avalon shouted, getting up. Link turned back to her angrily.

"Obviously you can't! If they couldn't, why should you be able to?" He shouted, turning away and going down the hallway. He was grateful he knew the castle well and he came to the stables quickly. It was harder getting up onto Epona pregnant but he managed. He grabbed his sword, which had been hanging on the wall, along with his shield, strapping them onto her.

Avalon came bursting into the place, grabbing onto his foot as he was about to take off.

"Link! Stop this!" She shouted, flustered. Link shook her off, slapping Epona hard. Epona whined, lifting her feet off and bolting out of the stable.

"Close the gates!" Avalon shouted. The guards shouted randomly above Link, and he cursed the Sheikah for being so resourceful. The gates shook and began to rumble to close; Link kicked Epona harder, and closed his eyes as they skidded off of the wood soaring. She landed on the ground hard, making Link hold his stomach dearly.

"Let's go girl" He whispered in her ear as they headed towards the desert.


	17. Chapter 17

Link raced on Epona as he entered the desert, sand flying up around him. He approached the temple, stopping at the tall stature. Riding had been tiring, especially seven months pregnant. Ugh. Evil.

"How on earth am I supposed to climb this?" He moaned out loud.

'_Midna. She can help'_ Link decided, clasping his hands together, he began to pray. Screaming out Midna's name.

She said she would help. Where was she? He screamed louder, letting some of the sound slip out past his own lips.

There was a sudden wind, a pausing moment. And Link felt a chilling wind around him, the sand feeling he would get when transforming into a wolf. He closed his eyes, releasing Epona's reigns. He heard her whine beneath him, and her warm body heat disappeared from under his legs. He felt light, almost feather like.

When he opened his eyes again he was at the top. And a battle was certainly going on behind him. He was behind a poll, Midna being smart in hiding him and his child. He crouched down low, turning his head around the jagged rock. Dark had a cut in his shoulder, bleeding slowly. Zelda was tattered, but seemed to have no serious injuries. Ghirahim stood at one corner, his usual attire traded for a more, darker colored shield. His sword was longer, glowing slightly. At his side was a jar, which was colored a dark crimson. Link guessed it was his blood mixed with the shadow objects.

Ghirahim laughed loudly, charging at Dark again. Dark dodged, moving out of the way in a split second.

'_What did she say? His weak point, make him transform. Right! But where! His chest looks obvious. But we need to focus on that jar as well'_ Link decided.

He scanned Ghirahims body quickly, looking up and down his lithe frame. His middle glowed eerily, the jar swinging back and forth.

'_If Zelda can hit the jar with one of her arrows, and Dark stab Ghirahim at the same time, maybe that will stop him…'_ Link mused.

"I can call Midna too" he whispered, resting on hand on his belly.

'_How to tell them?'_ Link wondered.

Link heard Zelda cry out, and her bow and arrow went flying towards Link, crashing into the wall and landing a few feet away from him.

"Foolish girl. You don't know your own fate" Ghirahim chuckled. Zelda choked, her pain echoing in Link's ears.

He spotted the arrow. Could he use it in his condition? Was it safe?

"I have to try" Link snatched the bow and arrow, and stumbled upwards. Supporting him on the pole. He pulled the arrow into the bow. He could do this.

He was a hero.

He had shot arrows in tougher situations. Not pregnant, but still!

He drawled the bow, gathering all the strength he had. Man this was tough.

He turned around, facing them. Ghirahim was facing Zelda, Dark closely. Chanting words in front of her, his back turned towards Link. Link could see the jar; he could see the liquid swaying back and forth as Ghirahim tapping his foot.

One

Two

Three

The arrow speed off, slicing through the air.

It impacted the thin glass, making it shatter.

"Now Dark!" Link shouted desperately, dropping his weapons. Dark jumped up, striking Ghirahim in the middle of his back.

Link immediately started to call for Midna.

"You! Ghirahim shouted as he fell to the ground, his own demonic blood clouding his lips.

A dark mass swirled where the shattered mirror once stood, and Ghirahim felt himself being pulled towards it.

"No! No! This isn't right! Go away! Get out of here! Idiots!" He shouted as he flew into the matter, disappearing into the air.

Dark turned towards Link, dropping his weapon and running over to him. Sweeping up his hero in a hug.

"Dark!" Link shouted, pushing him away.

"Ohh, Sorry. I forgot you can't really accept bear hugs anymore…" Dark said awkwardly, blushing.

Link smiled. "Its fine" He leaned over, kissing Dark lightly on the cheek.

"Link!" Zelda shouted.

"Hi Zelda!" He said, waving.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It's complicated"

**Finally done! Holy Crap this took FOREVER. UGH. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. There will be an epilogue posted on here in a couple of days. **

**More describing the birth and stuff. And the boys won. So it will be a boy. Some requested twins, but…that's way overused in Mpreg. So I decided against it. **

**Thanks again everyone! You're all so awesome! :D **

**~Deadeye47 **


	18. Epilogue

**Okay. SUPER DUPER LATE CHAPTER. I am so sorry you guys. Seriously. School and breakups suck so badly. Freaking boyfriend broke up with me and caused some serious shit. Anyways, the poll turned out in favor of boys. Sorry all those who requested twins. Too overused in Mpreg. **

**I just want to thank everyone who stuck with me in this story. Reviewers and favoriters! You guys are all amazing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A groan was heard throughout Hyrule castle. A loud, longing, and pained groan. High up in the princesses chambers laid a very pregnant, very irritated, and very much in labor hero. Sweat was broken out on his forehead. He clutched Darks and Avalon's hand tightly, while Zelda sat at the other end of the bed.

"Fuck. Dark I hate you"

"Come on babe. You can totally do this. Zelda is waiting right there"

"Link. You can do this. Just a few more please?"

"It's not as easy as it looks Zelda"

Avalon sighed. This was getting nowhere. Who knew the hero would be so stubborn during labor? She needed some motivation if this was going to get anywhere. She unlatched her hand from his, moving it up to rest on his forehead. He grunted again loudly as he tried to follow Zelda's actions.

"Link. You can do this. For you and for Dark. You want your child don't you? Please" She begged quietly, looking him in the eye with fierce determination.

"I don't know..." He whined. He turned to Dark, squeezing his hand tighter. Dark nodded reassuring, and then caught something in his lover's eye that made his own heart tighten.

"Come on. Don't be scared. You can do this" He stated calmly. Links eyes spurted tears and his mouth curled up in angst.

"I don't know Dark…please…make it stop…what if I lose it..." He moaned through his teeth. Dark shook his head and looked at Link more directly.

"You won't. You're amazing and I know you can do this. I love you" He smiled softly, kissing Link on the forehead. Link screamed as Zelda told him what to do next and he complied. Dark felt his fingers breaking and swore next time Zelda would be the one holding his hand. Dark smiled at the thought. The next time? How fast could time move?

"One more Link!"

Link nodded painfully in her direction and gave it his all.

"Fuck you Dark" He spat again through grunts.

"That's what got us here babe"

And suddenly, through all the drama, a cry was heard. Very loud and very adorable. Zelda smiled and held up the child, blood and crying and screaming and all.

"It's a boy!"

Link smiled and sighed, leaning back onto the pillows. Zelda quickly handed it to Avalon who hurried off to clean him off.

Link laughed slightly, and propped himself up on his elbows to stare at the princess.

"Why did you do this if you have an army of servants who could do it for you?" He asked sarcastically. She chuckled. Avalon came walking back, a small blue bundle in her arms. Link had never seen such a tender expression in her eyes and maybe, even under her mask. She held out the bundle to Link.

"You want to hold him?" She asked. Link slid his arms under the bundle and pulled it to his chest. Said bundle was looking up at Link with big blue eyes. He had soft, thing black hair and a sweet little nose.

Zelda smiled. "So I could see this"

Dark looked at the child with equally large eyes. He sat down next to Link, engulfing him in a hug. He moved his arms to rest under Links so that they were holding him together.

Link looked at Dark and kissed him softly. Dark smiled. Whatever happened and whatever they needed to do they could get through it.

"I love you" Link whispered.

"I love you too. My hero" Dark leaned in again and kissed the man of his dreams.


End file.
